Bella's Room
by zekatamri
Summary: Edward/Bella. One Shot. What happened if the kiss had continued from the scene in Bella's bedroom in Twilight, the movie. Rated M for adult situations.


The kiss sent them across the room onto Bella's bed. She could feel the weight of his body on hers, the taste of his mouth, the sensuality of his lips. Their movements became more hurried and rushed, like they both knew and wanted what could happen if they didn't stop. They felt naughty, uninhibited, wanting more. Edward, while supporting himself with his left hand, used his right to slowly make its way from her knee to her tiny waist, deliciously enjoying the curve of her hip. She dove deeper into the kiss, as if he was sucking her into him, as if his strength was absorbing her weakness.

He moved away from her lips now, slowly trailing his lips to her chin and then down her neck, in typical vampire fashion. She could feel the coolness of his tongue, his lips on her, urging her to release herself to him, to let her thoughts go further, to think of what could happen between them, so soon.

"D..d..don't stop" she squeaked out while trying to get a grasp on herself, pulling her arms up and under Edward's shirt to his back and up towards his shoulders. His skin felt smooth and she could feel his muscles straining; shaking with either restraint or pleasure, she couldn't tell which.

"I don't plan on it" he replied, and although this may have been one of the most physically tiring things he had done in his life, the sheer effort of restraining his need, his desire to have her in the vampire sense, was totally overwhelmed by the need, no, the requirement to have her in the intimate, human, sense. Nobody had tasted quite like Bella before, and he imagined, nobody would again.

Her natural instincts told her that this was it, the one she had been waiting for. The one she would go all the way with. There was no stopping now, not with what was happening between them in this perfect moment of wanting.

He felt a change in her, a confidence, an acceptance, and he knew that she wanted him, that he was to be her first. He looked up at her and she down at him, he moved up to kiss her once again, this time more forcefully, stronger, and she pushed back into him. Slowly, they made their way up to a kneeling position on the bed, facing each other, grasping each other, kissing each other. He took a moment to take off his shirt and fling it on the ground, and she admired his body, - as if there was anything that could make her want him more than she already did. He stared into her eyes, catching them with an intensity that for a moment scared her. She was caught in his trance.

He brought his hands down to her waist and slowly lifted up her shirt, and she raised her arms so he could remove it over her head with ease. The shirt joined his on the floor. He drank in the sight of her in her lavender bra, and dove into kissing her neck, trailing his tongue and lips down into her cleavage, kissing each breast where the skin was exposed, and grasping at her waist with his hands, trailing them down to her rear. She tilted her head back, offering herself to him, wanting him to taste her, all of her that he could. He moved his hands up to her mid back and expertly loosened the clasp on her bra, looking into her eyes, confirming with her this is what she wanted.

She couldn't have wanted it more. She hadn't been naked in front of anyone before, but something inside her wanted to go further. She needed Edward to see her. She slowly grabbed each strap and slid off her bra, revealing herself to Edward for the first time. He absorbed what he saw; each breast perfectly formed and topped off with a delicious pink nipple. He craved it, he craved her so much. He took his left hand and moved it up to cup her right breast, the feeling made her go crazy inside, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. He returned to kissing her, all the while softly squeezing her breasts, and flicking the nipple with his thumb.

He could feel himself getting hard, and she could feel it too, an anticipation of what was to come, what as yet unknown pleasures she was about to experience. He had to work harder now, to restrain himself in all ways possible, to let himself enjoy this pleasure that WAS Bella, for as long as he could. He lowered her down onto the bed and returned to kissing her neck, her chest, and then he moved his lips over her right nipple, swirling his tongue around and sucking her pink bud. She squirmed at this new found pleasure. She could feel herself getting tingly, getting wetter down there. She felt an ache, an ache to be touched in the most private of placed. At first it embarrassed her but then she felt naughty, sexy, powerful.

Edward moved his lips to her left breast continuing to drive her crazy with intensity and yearning. His hands moved to the top of her pants, which he undid deftly. He moved back up to give her a long kiss on the lips that made her toes curl with pleasure. She grabbed him and pulled him to her as much as she could, needing to feel his weight on her, his body and naked, cool, perfect skin next to hers. She instinctively parted her legs so now he lie between them, and curled them around his body, using them to bring him closer to her.

"Now hold on" he whispered in her ear, sensing her urgency. He was going to use all of his years of experience to make this a night she and he wouldn't soon forget.

"Close your eyes" he began, "and trust me" he said with an intensity that left her eager with anticipation.

She lay there in quiet darkness and felt him moving above her, felt his lips trail down her body leaving it tingling in anticipation. She felt a blanket being laid on top of her and him crawling underneath it, over top of her. He slowly removed her pants and then ever so slowly, her panties. She felt the touch of his cool hands drag, no; caress them down her thighs and off. There was no turning back now; she couldn't make herself stop now even if she wanted to. He returned to her face to kiss, no devour her lips from underneath the blanket, having himself quickly removed the rest of his clothing in vampire fast fashion.

She could feel his manhood between her legs. It was larger and harder than she had expected, and was a bit scared of what was to come. She pulled him to her, anticipating that this was it, this was the moment they two beings became one.

When he felt her wetness on his member, he shuddered. This was more difficult than he had imagined, keeping control like this. His devotion to making her first experience a memorable and most pleasurable one was on his mind constantly.

"Not yet, Bella" he murmured, teasing her.

"Please" she gasped, instinctively pulling him closer to her.

"Mmm mmm" he answered back, shaking his head no. As he began to kiss her again, he moved his right hand to grasp her breast, then down her stomach to her thigh and gently eased her legs apart.

"Mmmmmmm" she replied, through the endless, glorious kissing.

He moved to the side of her and he eased his hand between her legs and felt her wetness. She was dripping with juices. He moved his index finger from bottom to top of her sex, bathing it in her wetness. As he slowly began to insert it into her, her legs parted more and she began to shudder. He rhythmically moved it in and out, and added a second finger to his first, which she accommodated easily. He began massaging her clit with his thumb all the while pumping his fingers in and out. He could feel her hips start to move up and down in rhythm with his hand. This was a feeling she had never felt before, so good, throughout her whole body.

"More" she gasped, she didn't want his hand; she wanted him.

"Not quite yet" he playfully teased. He was driving himself crazy; he wanted her so much, but not just yet. He was stronger than he had though possible. She was so beautiful, so good, so Bella.

He moved his entire body under the covers, and positioned himself between her legs. He removed his hand from her sex. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't... Stop, Edward". She then felt a cool soft sensation on her sex, soft, soothing, and wonderful. She then understood what was going on.

Bella smelled good to a vampire, especially to him, but this was ridiculous. To taste her this way was something in between the taste of her kissing and the taste of what he imagined her blood would taste like. He swiftly maneuvered his tongue around her clit, sucking and licking the sweet juices. He could feel her squirm around with pleasure. He heard her moan. He felt her hand on his head, pulling him once again, closer to her. She had never imagined she could feel what she was feeling now. She felt him insert two fingers into what was already a crazily pleasurable zone. Aaahhhh. With him softly and luxuriously licking her pleasure nub and rhythmically prodding her sex with his fingers, she could feel the pleasure and tension in herself building and building.

He knew she was close. He had slipped a third finger into her sex - this time he knew she was ready for HIM. He stopped what he was doing, quickly cleaned his hands and face and returned to kiss her lips. She knew now that this was it. She was so hungry for him, she could hardly stand it. If this is what he had felt like the day that they met, she knew what a strong person he had to have been. She felt like she was ready to explode.

Her body signaled to him that she was ready, and he slowly guided his penis into her. She was so warm and hot, so tight and so perfect. He could barely contain himself, but he had to, for Bella. She was first in his mind. As he entered her, she felt an awesome sensation. He filled her physically and emotionally. She looked into his eyes and knew that they had reached another level, a higher plateau, a deeper connection. She opened her legs wider and wrapped them around him, pulling the entire length of him as deep into her as he could go.

He slowly withdrew and once again pushed himself into her tight hot circle. He began slowly but gradually got faster and faster. Her hips were meeting his, thrusting against each other, each time bringing more and more pleasure to each of them. They both began to moan with pleasure.

"Oh Bella" escaped his throat; he couldn't help himself.

She had to grab the bedpost above her head. He grabbed a nearby pillow and tore it to shreds, feathers going everywhere. She could feel them coming to a head, closer, closer, and then with a burst of ecstasy, Bella and Edward released together, shock waves rippling through their bodies. Bella could not believe that this was happening. She was the highest she had ever been; she felt like she was flying through the sky.

Edward knew that she was the one for him. He was glad he had taken the time to give Bella a first experience she would never forget, that he would never forget. He didn't know he could feel this way, with anyone. He released his emotion and fell on top of Bella, kissing her, holding her tight. She was the one, the one he had been waiting for.


End file.
